


Help out

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x19 sweet surrenderjohn  and Kathryn further their discussion on the rooftop
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/John Sutton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Help out

“Dinner it is John”Kathryn told John 

“I’m still your friend despite everyone hating you here”John reminded her

“Maybe you’re right I shouldn’t take Sarah away from her father”Kathryn told him 

“There will be parts of her life you’ll miss being here”John said to her 

“Unfortunately it sucks that you rise a sad but true point”Kathryn says 

“Trying to help out the best that I can”John replies


End file.
